Fotografias
by Itt-chan monogatari
Summary: Los ojos de Neji habían perdido aquel color chocolate que tanto amaba, ahora se miraban blancos, huecos… vacios. Él le había dondado sus ojos. Ahora ella veía a través de esos ojos. Derramo lagrima a lagrima en silencio sin poder hablarle.
1. Fotografias

**Fotografias.**

Era una tarde de otoño cuando las cosas sucedieron tal y como Tenten recordaba.

Habia salido tarde de la estética en la que trabajaba y caminaba despreocupada por las calles hasta su casa. Escuchó un "sonría" pero no volteo la mirada y continuo caminando con los ojos clavados al suelo. La sensación de sentirse una intrusa en algún lugar hizo que levantara la mirada y fue justo cuando un flash ataco su rostro.

-Disculpe señorita, estamos en medio de una sesión de fotos –hablo un chico tras la cámara.

-Lo siento –se disculpo repetidamente la castaña.

Ante ella, unos ojos chocolate iguales que los suyos, se alzaban sobre la cámara fotográfica y le devolvían una mirada fascinada queriendo ocultar una sonrisa.

-No hay problema –contesto aquel chico, aquel hombre, mientras la veía como admirándola.

Sostuvieron sus miradas por unos instantes, y un escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpos exactamente al mismo tiempo. Una sonrisa tímida surcó los labios de Tenten y bajo la mirada al suelo, apenada.

-De nuevo lo siento –dijo justo antes de seguir su camino.

El fotógrafo la siguió con la mirada hasta que se hubo alejado, y siguió con su trabajo.

A la semana siguiente, Neji notaba que su larga melena comenzaba a salírsele de control, asi que camino hasta la estética que conocía mas cercana y se sentó a esperar su turno.

Una rubia se acerco a el y le ofreció un tratamiento al que él no pudo negarse. Se dejo conducir por la chica hasta una silla con un lavabo detrás para que le lavaran el cabello, se sento y dejo caer la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

Tenten terminaba de ajustar los últimos detalles del corte del exigente Rock Lee cuando vio tras ella que el reflejo de un espejo le devolvía la imagen del fotógrafo de los ojos chocolates que había visto días atrás. Apenas acabo con su cliente y se dirigió hasta donde el fotógrafo.

-Ino, me permites atender a este cliente? –le pregunto a su compañera en un susurro.

La rubia capto el mensaje a través de los ojos de su amiga y asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

Tenten prosiguió con el trabajo que estaba realizando Ino minutos atrás y se dedico a enjuagarle el cabello que se encontraba con champú. Jugo ligeramente con el pelo café del fotógrafo, acariciándolo, tocándolo, desenredándolo. Se dejo perder en la suavidad de su cabello y cerro los ojos. Discretamente dirigía el camino de sus manos hasta su rostro, ansiaba ver sus ojos chocolates, pero no abrió los suyos.

Parecia que Neji disfrutaba de aquel prolongado lavado y de aquellas caricias que le popiciaban en el cuero cabelludo. Sintio la frente mojada y justo después una gotas calleron sobre sus ojos haciéndole abrirlos. Un ardor se hizo presente y cayo en la cuenta de que lo que lo había mojado había sido agua con champú. Sin dudarlo comenzó a quejarse por aquello y a revolverse en su silla apretando sus ojos chocolate. Una mano suave le limpio la cara y escucho una voz que se le hizo adorablemente familiar.

-Lo siento –se disculpaba Tenten repetidamente mientras agachaba su rostro avergonzada.

Neji la miro de nuevo con esa fascinación, se incorporo ligeramente y luego de observarla varios segundos un casi imperceptible sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Era hermosa.

-No hay problema –contesto el castaño como la primera vez –La vista es lo mas valioso para un fotógrafo, es nuestro mayor tesoro –dijo con calma.

-Lo siento, seguire con su tratamiento –se apresuro a decir la chica al tiempo que se colocaba detrás de el para perdérsele de vista. No soportaría el perderse en aquellos posos chocolates que poseía el fotógrafo. Sus ojos eran tan iguales a los de ella, pero le incitaban a un mundo desconocido y que ella inconscientemente ansiaba conocer.

Neji volvió a inclinarse hacia atrás y la castaña continuo con su trabajo. Termino el enjuague y lo condujo a una silla frente a un espejo para realizarle el corte.

-Como lo desea? –pregunto Tenten peinando el cabello del fotógrafo.

-Dejare que tu elijas –contesto el chico con una ligera sonrisa mirándola a traves del reflejo.

Tenten sonrio ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza. Comenzo a dividir el largo cabello castaño del chico y pensó una cosa mil veces. Aquella torre marron que caía a su espalda no podía ser cortada. Era perfecta. Él era perfecto.

Despunto ligeramente la parte de atrás y corto un poco mas la parte de adelante. Peinó y cuestiono con la mirada al chico. El asintió y sonrio complacido y satisfecho.

-Y, cual es tu nombre? –preguntó justo antes de irse.

-Tenten, Tenten Ama –le respondió la chica.

-Es un gusto, Soy Neji Hyuga –le dedico una ultima mirada y salió de ahí con una sonrisa.

Tres meses después, Tenten posaba divertida para las fotos de Neji. Una sonrisa tierna, otra sensual, una mirada inocente, otra sexy, una mirada enamorada y un beso a la cámara. Neji reia mientras la observaba. Cuanto quería a esa mujer, cuanto le gustaba desde la primera vez que la retrato por accidente y cuanto atesoraba aquella fotografía.

-Terminamos por ahora –anuncio feliz luego de varias fotografías.

-Que bueno, ya no sabia que pose tomar –comentaba Tenten dejándose caer al suelo.

Neji rio por lo bajo –ahora vuelvo.

El fotógrafo camino hasta su estudio, coloco la cinta de la cámara en un aparato grande y viejo, y se dispuso a revelarla. Fue hasta unos estantes y tomo un acido aclarante para unas fotografías, abrió el bote y justo antes de verterlo en el medidor escucho un ruido estruendoso. Dejo precipitadamente el bote sin cerrar sobre el estante mas cercano y salió corriendo en búsqueda de la fuente del ruido.

En el set Tenten recogía el tripie de una cámara y lo miraba avergonzada. Como adoraba verla con ese tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Sonrió y se acerco a ayudarla.

-Te invito a cenar.

Al dia siguiente Neji sorprendió a Tenten gratamente. La llevo a ver una carrera de motocross en la que el participaba. "Cuidate" fue la ultima palabra que escucho de la chica antes de iniciar la carrera. El simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa.

Salio victorioso y se acerco a la chica. Tenten se lanzo a sus brazos y lo felicito al oído, puso su rostro frente al suyo y contemplo sus ojos chocolates por un momento, repaso su rostro y luego poso su mirada en sus labios. Se acerco lentamente y lo beso con suavidad.

-Te quiero –susurraron al unísono.

Justo una semana después entraban al estudio entre jadeos. Él recorría el cuerpo semidesnudo de la castaña mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en la larga cabellera de él. Despues de una atrevida sesión de fotos, las cosas se habían salido un poco de control pero ninguno se arrepentía de lo que hacían o estaban a punto de hacer. Se besaron hasta que sus labios ardían. Y se amaron esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron abrazados sobre un incomodo sillón del estudio. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

-Ni siquiera terminamos la sesión de fotos de ayer –dijo Neji con burla.

-Podemos terminarla ahora –propuso Tenten con una sonrisa.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y se levanto para vestirse. Tenten miro su cuerpo desnudo con vergüenza y luego miro el suyo tapándose con las manos. Neji sonrio ante ese acto inocente.

-Te dejare sola para que te vistas –dijo dándole un beso en la frente para luego caminar hasta el set.

Tenten se vistió con las pocas prendas que llevaba la noche anterior y vio una foto suya que llamo su atención. Ella posaba mandándole un beso a la cámara. Tomo la fotografía y la corto hasta tener solamente su rostro. Saco de un cajon una foto de él y pego su fotografía encima para luego adherirla a la pared. Sonrió al ver el resultado y salió hacia el set.

-Preciosa, puedes pasarme una nueva cinta, esta ya esta llena –dijo Neji justo cuando ella se asomaba por la puerta.

Le dedico una sonrisa y entro de nuevo. Busco entre los estantes y vio un pequeño cartucho de tinta en una repisa un poco mas alta que ella. Seguro que Neji la alcanzaría. Se paro de puntillas y logro agarrar la cinta con los dedos. Le costo un poco sacarla, había algo sobre ella. Jalo mas fuerte y un bote de algún liquido le cayo encima. Enseguida su rostro comenzó a arder y profirió un grito desgarrador.

Neji entro corriendo y vio a Tenten tirada en el piso sollozando con las manos en el rostro. Se acerco junto a ella para ayudarla y lo que encontró lo saco de si. Junto a la castaña yacia un bote vacio que el conocía perfectamente. Acido aclarante. Acido.

Minutos después se encontraba llorando en silencio en una sala de espera. Ya no la escuchaba gritar. Sus manos temblaban y sus piernas parecían no responderle. Una lagrima tras otra abandonaban sus ojos. Sus ojos chocolate igual a los de ella. Lloro con mas fuerza al recordar su mirada, y asi al recordar su sonrisa, al recordar sus sonrojos. No pudo mas y grito.

A el se acerco una enfemera con cara de malas noticas. Y era eso lo que ella llevaba, malas noticias.

-Ha quedado ciega –solto simplemente.

Salio de ahí sin mirar atrás. Fue directo a la pista de carreras y monto la primera moto que tuvo en frente. Condujo con mucha velocidad. Demasiada. Sus lagrimas ardían al deslizarse a los lados de sus mejillas por el frio y fuerte viento. Acelero y en el acto disminuyo la velocidad. No quería perder la vida. Si lo hacia no la ayudaría a ella en nada. Pero ahora ella era ciega, y en vida o en muerte no podía hacer nada por ella. Nunca nadie podría reemplazar sus ojos color chocolate. Tan iguales a los de él.

Una semana después Tenten fue sometida a una operación. Alguien le había donado sus corneas y tenia posibilidades de volver a ver.

La operación había sido un éxito y solo diez días después decidieron quitarle las vendas para que Tenten estrenara sus "nuevos ojos" Su familia estuvo con ella ese dia en el hospital y cuando salió de el. Pero a pesar de preguntar insistentemente por Neji ellos simplemente respondían que no lo habían visto.

Dos días después de su salida del hospital se dirigió al estudio del fotógrafo Hyuga. Encontro la puerta sin seguro y sin él, sin nada. No había nada en el set. Camino confusa hasta su despacho y lo encontró vacio. Lo único que había en el era su fotografía pegada en la pared. Se derrumbo en el suelo y derramo sus primeras lagrimas con sus "nuevos ojos". Tan parecidos a los de él.

Un mes después se encontraba de nuevo en su trabajo en la estética. Habia terminado su turno y se disponía a salir justo antes de que Ino llegara junto a ella con una revista en las manos.

-Mira quien esta en la portada –le dijo su compañera entusiasmada.

Tenten tomo la revista y vio su fotografía en ella. El articulo rezaba "Un milagro de amor". Busco con desesperación el articulo completo dentro de la revista y encontró la historia de su accidente y como gracias a un generoso donador había recuperado la vista. Bajo una gran fotografía de ella sonriendo se encontraba lo que ella quería ver. "Fotografías por Neji Hyuga". Bajo aquello citaba un articulo muy pequeño.

"_El fotógrafo y corredor Neji Hyuga ha anunciado que se retira de ambas carreras. Actualmente se le ve nostálgico rondando cerca de la pista de carreras de motocross…" _

Abrio los ojos como platos y salió del lugar dejando sumamente confundida a su compañera. Se encamino con prisa hacia la pista de carreras. Por alguna razón no había ido ahí antes a buscarlo.

Llego al lugar y pudo ver la larga cabellera castaña del fotógrafo ondeando con el viento. Junto a el, un gran perro blanco jadeaba cansado con una pelota en su hocico. No sabia que le gustaran los animales. Se acerco lentamente hacia él un poco dudosa. El viento arrojo al suelo una fotografía que Neji sostenía. Tenten se agacho y tomo la foto con una mano temblorosa. Al comprobar que era una foto de suya unas lagrimas brotaron sin permiso. Camino hasta situarse frente a el, y al observarlo ahogo un grito con las manos.

Los ojos de Neji habían perdido aquel color chocolate que tanto amaba, ahora se miraban blancos, huecos… vacios.

"Gracias a un generoso donador recupero la vista"

Él era la única persona que tenia esos ojos tan chocolates. Tan iguales a los de ella.

Él le había dondado sus ojos. Ahora ella veía a través de esos ojos. Derramo lagrima a lagrima en silencio sin poder hablarle.

Neji derramo una lagrima pensando en ella. La sentía tan cerca, pero no podía verla. No podía volver a ver su sonrisa, sus sonrojos, ni sus ojos chocolates. Busco a tientas la foto que llevaba consigo, la primera foto que le tomo accidentalmente, pero no la encontró.

-Toma –dijo Tenten con la voz entrecortada poniéndole la foto entre las manos.

-Gracias –contesto Neji tomando la fotografía.

Escuchar aquella voz le parecía conocida. Pensó en Tenten, hacia ya un par de meses que no escuchaba su voz.

-Lo siento –se disculpaba repetidamente la castaña entre sollozos.

Neji abrió sus ojos perla tanto como pudo y busco su cuerpo con las manos. Al encontrarla la estrecho contra él, llorando juntos.

-Por que lo hiciste? –pregunto la chica.

-La vista es lo mas valioso para un fotógrafo, es nuestro tesoro mas preciado… -citó el Hyuga intentando serenarse –pero para mi tu eres lo mas valioso, mi tesoro mas preciado.

Tenten se apretó mas contra su pecho y lloro aun mas fuertemente.

-Te amo –susurraron al unísono.

* * *

Busquen en youtube "lo que uno hace por amor" y lloren.

Review?


	2. Comentarios de la escritora

**De la escritora;**

_Los personajes de la historia previamete publicada no son de mi pertenencia. De igual forma la historia no me pertenece y lo que ustedes leyeron fue una adaptacion Neji-Tenten del video "lo que uno hace por amor". _

_Con lo que respecta a ese video, lo vi unas cuatro veces y llore cada vez que lo hize. Me gusto tanto aquel video que no tarde y comencé a escribir el fic que para mi suerte resulto de su agrado. Lo escribi en directo y sin borrar NI UNA SOLA VEZ y de ahi el resultado que gracias a Dios ustedes les ha gustado. _

_En cuanto a porque ha sido un Neji-Tenten mi respuesta es algo compleja. Primeramente pensé en un SasuSaku por el Sharingan y los ojos negros de Sasuke, pero luego quize hacer mas simbolico y significativo el transplante de ojos(*) y por lo tanto no me imaginaba a Sakura ni con los ojos negros, ni con el sharingan, ni viceversa, Sasuke con los ojos Jade de Sakura. De ahi pense en los ojos blancos de Hinata y me parecieron perfectos y ademas pintan y quedan con los ojos de un ciego que sufre de carnosidad blanca clara o vision obstruida, aunque ese no es el caso de ceguera que estoy tratando, en fin, no me quede con el NaruHina por que quien hace la donacion es el chico y queria resguardar eso del video para no alterarlo demaciado. Finalmente pense en la unica persona hombre joven que posee los mismos ojos de Hinata y le quedan a la perfeccion, Neji, de ahi la idea del Neji-Tenten se desenvolvio naturalmente y sin ninguna exigencia (quiero decir; de trancazo) Asi que quize fijar una base de ojos cafés para ambos, para que asi al presentarse la ceguera Neji adquiriera sus ojos blancos que normalmente tiene y Tenten se quede con los ojos cafés, algo asi como si le hubiera regalado el color de sus ojos. _

_(*) El transplante de ojos no se si exista en realidad, no puedo negar ni confirmar que haya algun metodo de transplante de globo ocular :/ Quiero explicar que cuando una persona dona sus corneas no pierde el color de sus ojos que se llama iris, yo lo puse asi para hacer notorio el transplante y hacerlo un poco mas dramatico. _

_Quiero pedir disculpas si ofendi a alguien por escribir este fic y de igual forma si no fue de su agrado. _

_Tambien quiero agradecer a quienes leyeron y dejaron review tanto como los que no lo hicieron. _

_Quize subir esta especie de "segmento" para tener una especie de cercanía con mis queridos lectores (amados lectores!) y poder dar las gracias publicamente, asi como explicar la razon de mis fics algo extraños (de donde salio la idea, el porqué de las parejas y cosas por el estilo) y contestar los reviews que me han dejado._

_A;_

**_Anika-chan;_**_ recibo un review de mi querida lectora en casi todos mis oneshots, y eso me hace muy feliz :D me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y como la navidad ya paso y no te pude felicitar te deseo un feliz y prospero año nuevo(: un beso._

**_Chica-anime 4ever;_**_ me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado mi extraña adaptacion y como ya mencione antes yo tambien chille cuando lo vi, y no solo una vez, sino cuatro veces, te mando un beso y un abrazo._

**_17-Heaven; _**_muchas gracias por tu review pero siento un poco de vergüenza ahora por que quizas creiste que la idea original era mia, pero no es asi y aqui te lo aclaro. Espero no te haya decepcionado, un beso y un abrazo._

**_Ariasjum-chan; _**_gracias por tu review, me dio alegra mucho que te haya gustado gustado la historia y, mas bien, mi adaptacion, y claro que escribire mas de esta pareja en cuanto se me ocurra algo. te mando un beso grande._

_Sin mas que decir por el momento creo que me despedire y hasta la proxima(:_

_Itt-chan! _

_;Con forme reciba reviews actualizare este espacio;_


End file.
